The present invention relates to low crystalline polymer compositions and processes for making compositions. Polymer compositions having a desirable balance of properties and attributes, leading to enhanced compositions that are useful in a number of applications, are generally sought. Such composition enhancements can manifest themselves in a variety of ways depending on the specific application and the specific blend contemplated. Such enhancements include, but are not limited to: (1) processibility in the molten state in such processes as milling, extrusion, calendering and injection molding; (2) initial physical properties in a solid state such as toughness, tack, adhesion, tear resistance, toughness, sealing, tensile and elongation; (3) improvements in the above-mentioned properties; and (4) long-term maintenance of such physical properties. A variety of approaches have been suggested to obtain polymer compositions with the desired properties and attributes, but those approaches have experienced various shortcomings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,592 discloses a thermoplastic composition with polypropylene, rubber, and a plastomer. U.S. Pat. No. 8,618,033 discloses an ethylene copolymer with 40-70 wt % of units derived from ethylene and at least 30 wt % of units derived from at least one a-olefin having 3 to 20 carbons. U.S. Pat. No. 7,585,917 discloses a process for making thermoplastic blend compositions having a physical blend of a first polymer component, having polypropylene, and a second polymer component, having a reactor blend of a propylene polymer and an ethylene alpha-olefin elastomer.
There is still a need for a single reactor polymer composition that provides suitable properties for film applications, including tear resistance and toughness as compared to compositions currently available.